


Perché ti addormenti sempre su di me?

by smile_92



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Del semplice porn tra due gemelli <3La storia partecipa alla seconda settimana BWW di Lande di Fandom





	Perché ti addormenti sempre su di me?

Suo fratello gemello non è un tipo impulsivo e intraprendente. Di solito è lui a piombare in camera sua o a trascinarlo via da qualsiasi cosa stia facendo al momento, per prenderlo e farlo suo finché non ne ha avuto abbastanza. Di tanto in tanto però, Hypnos, sembra risvegliarsi dal torpore che di solito lo avvolge per andarlo a cercare, e nonostante a Thanatos piaccia dominare la situazione il più delle volte, non gli dispiace avere addosso suo fratello eccitato che si struscia su di lui nel tentativo di alleviare il proprio malessere e di ridestare ciò che ha tra le gambe.

 

Thanatos prende tra le mani i glutei di Hypnos stringendoli e portando i loro inguini sempre più a contatto, strappando un impercettibile gemito alle labbra di suo fratello.

«Scopami» gli sussurra il dio del sonno eterno nell’orecchio.

Un brivido gli percorre la schiena quando le labbra gli sfiorano il lobo e ribalta le loro posizioni, sbattendo Hypnos sull’armadio della stanza dove prima era lui, forse con un po’ troppo impeto perché le ante scricchiolano, ma Thanatos è troppo preso dall’odore inebriante della pelle di suo fratello per far attenzione a qualsiasi altra cosa.

Si avventa sul suo collo mordendolo e leccandolo, spingendosi verso le clavicole e coprendo i loro corpi con le grandi ali nere, quasi come a voler tenere privato quel momento.

Hypnos si attacca alle sue spalle e lui può quasi sentire le dita ferirgli la pelle. Scende con le mani lungo le cosce e le tira su, facendogliele allacciare attorno ai suoi fianchi che si spingono in avanti non appena si rende conto che è aperto e vulnerabile.

Libera le intimità di entrambi dagli indumenti senza mai staccare i denti dalla pelle diafana ormai segnata e ricoperta dei suoi marchi.

Lo guarda per attimo. «Non sarò gentile» dice con il tono basso e il sorriso ferino. Hypnos lo ricambia con un uguale ghigno.

Senza attendere neanche un attimo avvicina l’erezione pulsate all’apertura dell’altro e lo penetra con un improvviso e forte affondo.

Hypnos non riesce a trattenere un lamento di dolore e si aggrappa ancor più affondo alle spalle di Thanatos, ferendolo con le unghie corte ma affilate. Segue un altro affondo, meno violento ma più profondo che fa gemere il gemello di dolore e di piacere. Si morde il labbro, mentre continua ad affondare a cadenza regolare dentro di lui, per trattenere i versi di piacere creati dalle pareti calde e morbide di Hypnos che lo accoglie e dai sui sospiri e gemiti lascivi.

Stringe ancora i glutei tra le mani e li apre, cercando di arrivare sempre più affondo nel fratello, per raggiungere parti che nessuno potrà mai raggiungere e per farlo e sentirlo suo ad ogni affondo di più.

Hypnos lascia la presa su una delle sue spalle e buttando la testa all’indietro si prende l’erezione, che ha lasciato scie lucide su entrambi i loro corpi, tra le dita e inizia a pompare a ritmo delle spinte.

Thanatos continua ad affondare dentro di lui, tra gli scricchiolii del legno sotto di loro e i rumori dei loro corpi che collidono, e guarda la sua espressione completamente abbandonata e rapita dal piacere.

Dispiega le ali e con gli ultimi due affondi riversa il suo seme dentro il corpo scosso da tremiti di suo fratello. È ancora dentro di lui quando Hypnos viene sporcando entrambi i loro corpi di liquido perlaceo.

 

Thanatos riprende fiato, alza piano suo fratello ed esce da lui, strappando un assonnato lamento di fastidio e dolore. Hypnos ha già abbandonato l’indole intraprendente di poco prima e adesso le sue palpebre sembrano pesanti così come il suo corpo che pare accasciarsi sotto il peso di una forza invisibile.

«No! No, dai, Hypnos… Non puoi fare sempre così, arriva almeno…» cerca di dirgli Thanatos che sa perfettamente cosa sta succedendo, ma ormai è tutto inutile. Hypnos è accasciato su di lui ancora sporco, con il respiro pesante di chi è nel pieno del sonno e il viso rilassato.

«Oh, ma dai!» urla Thanatos, sapendo perfettamente che non sarebbe mai riuscito a svegliare il gemello. «Perché ti addormenti sempre su di me?» chiede scocciato al nulla, considerando che Hypnos di sicuro non può sentirlo.

 

Lo rimette sul letto tra uno sbuffo ed un’imprecazione, lo pulisce come può e poi si butta nel letto accanto a lui. Hypnos subito lo avvolge con un braccio, gli mette la testa sul petto, e Thanatos vorrebbe davvero far qualcosa per svegliarlo e dirgli di spostarsi, ma il corpo di Hypnos è così caldo e lui è così stanco che decide che inveirà contro di lui domani, per adesso si lascia cullare dal respiro del suo gemello e dal ritmo del suo cuore verso il sonno.


End file.
